sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Latar Zaff
Latar Zaff first entered the grid right out of flight school. The man was assigned to Ghost Six in Ghost Squadron, a X-wing starfighter squadron. Things were rough for the young pilot at first. He had been through many training sessions, but then came time for his first real fight: A recon mission over Chandrila, shortly after the Second Battle of Chandrila. Forgetting to raise his shields, Latar's X-wing was hit by enemy TIE Interceptor fire and was forced to retreat to base. His situation improved by the time his first real battle came to. Deciding that StarOps wasn't his place, the young man joined up with a crew of New Republic privateers on Tatooine. All seemed to be going well, until Latar longed to be in a X-wing again, when he found himself in a bit of a pickle, rifle pointed right at his head. Fortunately for the young pilot, a team of bounty hunters showed up just then, and saved Latar. Having enough of the Tatooine climate, and losing far too much credits in Sabacc, the pilot re-enlisted in the military. In all to short of time, as well as many more training sessions later, Zaff was lead into yet another starfighter battle. Here he took out many more Interceptors, and was first gifted his callsign, "CYA". After the battle, Latar was promoted straight up to Flight Officer. The pilot came across a strange man one day, while hanging around in the hangar bay. The man's name was Dagg, and he had a strange hobby of talking to a hydro-spanner. Zaff immediately tried to send him to the medical bay so he could be examined, but the man resisted. He assumed a fighting position. Latar was unsure of how to handle Dagg, as the security guards were in the middle of switching shifts, and none were around. He did what he thought best and stunned the guy. Dragging him down the the medical bay, Latar gained his strange fear of mechanics. Drinking up in Pilot's Country one day ruined the pilot's career. Having been bumped up to the Executive Officer position, he was almost to the spot of Commanding Officer, and the Commanding Officer at the time was about to leave. With his judgment clouded, the pilot insulted a cadet. To this day he thinks the punishment was unfair and could have been handled in a much better way, but the pilot ended up demoted a rank as well as losing his Executive Officer position. The pilot went on to defend Sullust from the Imperials in the Third Battle of Sullust. The New Republic failed, however, and days later, Latar was sent on a recon mission over the volcanic planet in an A-Wing. Things weren't going well, and next thing his hyperdrive blew out. After spending days on the Sullust surface, he rewired the engine on the A-Wing and let it explode. He walked into the city and hopped a ride off and back to Mon Calamari. Latar stayed on good behaviour for quite a while, until it was announced that the XO of Ghost Squadron would be Lieutenant Johmac Mabru. Zaff was angry and outraged. He met up with Johmac, mingling with an Imperial, one day. With a smile on his face, rumors began to spread across the Crusader. After speaking his mind in Pilots Country, he left with a ring impression in his face from Johmac. Deciding to give up his quest for revenge, the pilot made friends with his now new Commanding Officer. It was time for another battle, this one actually meaning something rather significant. Latar took on with his squadron, second flight to be exact, and blew its guns out on the Conquerer. When the end of the battle finally came, it ended in a fiery explosion and the collision of the Conquerer and the Crusader. After being restationed on the Reprisal, Zaff began to fall into a depression. He spent countless hours daydreaming of all the lives he destroyed being in the military. It only took one more battle to stir up before he quickly sent in his resignation. The final battle of his career set it in stone. The moment they returned to Mon Calamari, he had all his things packed and departed the capital ship for what would be the last time. Where to go now that all he was, was a rebel pilot with only training in military operations and starfighter piloting? He found himself wondering Coruscant attempting to find a career that dealt with fighter piloting, but didn't exactly call for the numerous killings that the military did. Zaff was surprised when he finally was taken in by a crimson Twi'lek. He was given the job to fly defense, and short distance combat runs for the [[CSAV Remittance|CSAV Remittance]]. He was back on track with his career life, rather enjoying not having to take direct orders from those above him in the COC. After some careful consideration, Zaff left his defense job in an attempt to move onto bigger and better things. He has yet to find another job worthy of his skills. Latar's Description Latar is an semi-muscular human that stands at his tallest 5'11. His face is an oval shape with a pointed chin. There is a goatee formed from the bottom of his lips to the bottom of his chin. His eyes are interesting as they fade from a forest green around the pupil, to a saphirre around the outer rim. Slightly below his right eye is the tattoo of a five pointed star. His hair is brown with blond right up front. His skin is a bit dark, but white none-the-less. He is wearing a dark green full body pilot's suit covered in gray and black patches. The suit appears to be reinforced with armour underneath. It has dozens of pockets which allows him to hold many items at a time. When flying, Latar wears his standard flight helmet which is safely secured to the life-suppord controls of the seat in his X-Wing cockpit. There is a tab on the helmet that allows him to raise and lower the blast shield. On the front of the helmet, written in black paint is CYA. Zaff, Latar Zaff, Latar